The present invention relates to food product storage, display and dispensing apparatus in general and in particular to a bulk dry food product storage, display and dispensing apparatus.
The type of food stored, displayed and and dispensed using apparatus according to the present invention includes such foods as rice, beans, seeds, corn and the like. With respect to each of the products mentioned, there may be various varieties of the products. For example, within the category of beans there may be kidney beans, lima beans, pink beans, soy beans, etc.
Heretofore, various means have been employed for dispensing dry food products. For example, one of the methods used for dispensing dry food products is to dispense them directly from the container in which they are transported to the store or other distribution point. If the container is a cloth or paper bag or the like, it is generally seated on the floor and propped against a wall or the like or otherwise supported to prevent its falling over as the product is removed therefrom. To remove the product from the bag, the top is opened and folded back exposing the product. A scoop, cup or similar utensil is used for removing the product from the bag. Barrels are also used for dispensing bulk dry food products. When barrels are used, the top of the barrel is removed and a scoop, cup or similar utensil is used for removing product from the barrel. When it is desired to display a volume of product which is typically less than the volume employed in a conventional shipping container, the product is removed from the shipping container, typically either a bag or a barrel, and is placed in a hopper. The hopper may or may not have a covering member for covering the hopper between usages. When a hopper is used, it may be used separately or in combination with other hoppers for dispensing a variety of dry food products.
Dry food products of the type described above intended for human consumption should typically be free of foreign matter and the like which may contaminate the product. When open bags, barrels and hoppers are employed for dispensing dry food products, the opportunity for contamination of the products is greatest, particularly if the bag, barrel or hopper is left uncovered between usages. When conventional covered hoppers and the like are used, the opportunity for contamination of the product stored therein is reduced. However, it may be noted that the hopper is opened not only when fresh product is added but also each time a customer makes a selection. Thus, although the opportunity for contamination is reduced, it is still significant.
While airborne contamination such as dust, insect matter and the like is a principal concern to those selling dry food products using bags, barrels and conventional hoppers, the use of open bags, barrels and hoppers also provides an opportunity for contamination by the user thereof. For example, a user may contaminate a product by touching the product with the hands when scooping it from the container, as well as by breathing on the product.
Another consideration in the storage and dispensing of dry food products is that the food product being dispensed should always be as fresh as possible. When the product is dispensed from a shipping bag or container, there is, of course, no problem associated with adding products to the bag or container. However, when adding fresh product to a conventional hopper, there is a problem associated with adding the product in that no means is generally available for placing fresh product beneath the existing product. As a consequence, fresh product is usually simply dumped on top of existing product. In time, the existing product becomes quite old and stale. Heretofore, one of the methods used to minimize this problem was to mix the existing product with the fresh product. However, this is not a particularly satisfactory method of handling the problem.